


Click

by allsoulsnight



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Photography, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 06:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14994998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsoulsnight/pseuds/allsoulsnight
Summary: One Shot. Therese explores photographing Carol in a more intimate setting, set after the events of the infamous Oak Room.





	Click

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Sorry in advance this is so short. This idea came to me while taking photographs of one of my gal pals in a more... intimate setting.  
> Hope you like it!

“There are always two people in every picture: the photographer and the viewer.” — **Ansel Adams**

 

The act of truly seeing someone is both an artform and a romance. This was something that Therese never understood until she met Carol.

She saw Carol now, her camera lens aimed forward catching what light fell into the room.

The soft moonlight from the curtained window cascaded down Carol’s body, illuminating and darkening her blonde hair, the valleys of her bare breasts, the curve of her hip. God was she breathtaking.

_Click._

At the sound Carol turned and looked over her shoulder, the sound surprised her. Carol’s gaze seemed to ignite as she turned from where she looked out of the window. She then leaned back and seemed to pose for another photograph.

_Click._

Therese licked her lips. Unsure of how she would react at first, Therese was now the surprised one as she followed Carol who slowly moved towards the bed in the middle of the room.

_Click._

Carol was in front of Therese now, laying back, her eyes never leaving Therese. Carol arched her back and let the moonlight expose the expanse of her neck.

_Click._

Therese’s desire grew when Carol spread her legs and the moonlight revealed a glistening wetness between her thighs.

_Click._

The camera was discarded on the bed.

Therese stepped forward and ran her hands up smooth thighs. She pressed a gentle kiss to Carol’s hip before moving lower. Her tongue gently stroked the length of Carol’s sex, tasting the velvet like wetness that gleamed there. Carol shuddered beneath Therese, running hands through auburn locks. Therese swirled her tongue over the small bundle of nerves and the fingers in Therese’s hair tightened. This urged Therese on so she flicked the bundle slowly but with steady pressure. She then slid two fingers inside of Carol slowly and curled them upward.

“Therese…” Carol whispered. Therese began to pump her fingers in and out slowly as she sucked the small pearl between her lips. Carol inhaled suddenly and Therese took in the sight above her. Carol’s eyes were closed, and her chest rose and fell with labored breaths. Therese reached up with her free hand to roll a hard nipple between her fingers.

Carol was moaning louder now as her lovers fingers went deeper. Her hands left Therese’s hair to grasp over her breasts and then the bedsheets. As she did, her hand hit the side of the discarded camera and without a moment’s thought she took it and wound it up.

_Click._

Therese whimpered into Carol’s sex at the sound. She never imagined having Carol behind the camera, especially not like this. She moved her fingers faster inside of Carol and moved her tongue in earnest, driving Carol closer to the edge.

Carol whimpered loudly at the sudden change in pace, the familiar tension building quickly inside of her. She moved her hips with Therese’s fingers and wound the camera once more.

_Click_

The sound was driving Therese insane with desire. She firmly pressed her fingers up and focused in on the small pearl, hitting the spot that she knew her lover couldn’t resist.

Carol attempted to wind the camera one final time but the task proved too difficult when Therese curled her fingers again. A hand flew to her hair once more and held her in place. With a sharp inhale and an uninhibited moan, Carol’s hips arched off the bed and she came hard.

Therese closed her eyes and slowed her fingers to a stop. After enjoying the last few twitches of Carol’s legs as she came down, Therese removed her fingers and licked the length of Carol one last time. Her eyes opened to meet grey eyes in the moonlight.

_Click._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I am currently working on a multi-chapter story similar to this one that explores the events after the movie/book ends. If you would be interested in reading a story like that please let me know and also tell me what you thought of this story!
> 
> Much love!


End file.
